


Wake Up

by Grannahreadsenochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angst, Anniversary, Breakfast in Bed, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel-centric, Death, Demons, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foreshadowing, Hunting, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Nightmares, Nipping, Normal Life, Road Trip, Sadness, grand canyon - Freeform, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Grannahreadsenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the bunker is good for Dean and Castiel. Their relationship is going strong, they are very much in love, and grossing out Sam is just the cherry on top. Cas starts having a bad feeling about their life, maybe it's too good. But it's nothing, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to thank under_a_grey_cloud for helping me with this! She's an awesome beta :)
> 
> There is some very mild violence, and some mentions of blood.

“Wake up, Cas,” Dean whispered quietly

Cas stirred on the bed, “What do you need, Dean?” he sighed rolling over to face his lover.

“I made you breakfast,” Dean smiled, proudly holding out a tray.

Cas grumbled as he sat up, he had an odd feeling, but shrugged it off. Dean saw the corners of his mouth twitch up with a smile. Dean set the tray before Cas before getting into bed next to him. The smell of warm french toast and crisp bacon all slathered with maple syrup and butter made Cas’s mouth water. They ate in a comfortable silence, Cas’ head resting on Dean’s chest.

Dean turned to look at Cas and opened his mouth to say something and then chuckled.

“What’s so funny, Dean?” Cas asked showing his usual confusion about how humans act.

“You got some syrup on your, well, everywhere,” he gestured.

Cas humphed and reached for a napkin. Dean stopped his hand, “Let me get it,” he said cheekily.

* * *

 

“Wake up, Cas” Dean pushed his arm playfully.

Cas shot up, “‘Immawake,” he tried to say, and then leaned his head against the window of the Impala once more. He had that same odd feeling again, but he wrote it off as being tired.

“Sure you are,” Dean chuckled, “You gotta stay up with me or you’ll miss the sunrise.”

They had left the bunker that afternoon so they could see the sunrise from the Grand Canyon.

“I’ll stay up,” Cas said while failing to conceal a yawn.

“That’s what you said last time,” Dean teased.

“Assbutt,” Cas grumbled.

“It’ll be worth it,” Dean smiled.

They drove on, Cas laughing when Dean got excited about his music and sang along off key, and Dean grabbing Cas’s hand and kissing it to wake him up. They finally arrived at the canyon a little before sunrise. Dan spread out a blanket near the edge while Cas grabbed a thermos and another blanket. They sat together drinking out of the thermos and cuddling until the first rays of light shined over the canyon. The purples and yellow and oranges were clouded in the sky as the sun slowly rose.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas said as he snuggled closer.

“I love you too, Cas,” Dean said, kissing the top of Cas’ head.

 

* * *

 

“Wake up, Cas,” Dean said, ripping the blanket off of the angel.

Cas slowly got off the bed, “I’m up,” he said. He felt unsettled, but pushed the feeling aside.

“We gotta leave for that hunt today,” Dean said, “A poltergeist-”

“I know, Dean,” Cas said pulling a pair of fresh boxers.

“Not much of a morning person,” Dean teased.

“Dean, we’ve been waking up next to each other everyday for almost a year, you know I’m not,” Cas said matter-of-factly.

“You are when I want to do this,” Dean said leaning close to Cas and lightly nipping his neck.

“Who wouldn’t be?” Cas said before giving his boyfriend a soft kiss.

It grew more passionate and soon Cas was back on the bed.

“Dean! Ca-” Sam’s voice cut short when he walked through the open door and saw his brother and Cas making out barely clothed on the bed, “GUYS!”

“Sorry, Sammy,” Dean said chuckling, “maybe you should knock next time.”

“The door was-” Sam sputtered, he held up his hands, “whatever, we need to leave now though.”

“Be right there, Sam” Cas called.

Sam left the room, making a big show of closing the door.

“Right there?” Dean asked with mock sadness.

Cas grinned, “Maybe a little longer,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist.

“That’s better,” Dean winked.

 

* * *

 

“WAKE UP, CAS!” Dean yelled.

Cas jumped out of bed and stumbled out of the room. An odd feeling settled over him and then quickly left.

“Dean? Dean, where are-” He stopped as he walked into the kitchen. There was Dean making breakfast. The kitchen table was covered with flowers, every type imaginable. Dean wasn’t sure what would be appropriate for an anniversary, so he bought a little bit of everything. Their perfumes permeated the air and mixed with the smell of the pancakes Dean was cooking. Dean smiled as he looked at Cas taking in the view.

“Dean, this is beautiful,” Cas whispered.

“Happy anniversary, Angel,” Dean said walking over to Cas.

“Happy anniversary to you too,” Cas said before taking Dean up in his arms and kissing him gently, but passionately.

“I have something for you too,” Cas said. He winked awkwardly.

“What is it?” Dean asked, losing interest in the pancakes he was flipping.

“I can’t give it to you in the kitchen,” Cas answered.

“Why not?” Dean asked, while reaching to untie Cas’ bathrobe.

“Because that would be unpleasant for me,” Sam said pointedly from the doorway, startling Dean and Cas, “It looks like Dean robbed a flower shop and you two are displaying this much affection already,” Sam said slowly as a look of realization came over his face, “It’s your anniversary today, is it not?”

“Yes, Sam, it is,” Cas said hold his bathrobe closed in one hand his other arm encircled Dean’s waist.

“So, if you could leave…” Dean said with a sarcastic smile.

“Just about to. Have fun, you two.” Sam said with a chuckle as he exited the kitchen.

“So,” Dean said while pulling Cas close to him, “Where were we?”

“Right about here,” Cas said as he got on his tip toes to kiss Dean.

 

* * *

 

“Wake up, Cas” Dean said, trying to shake him awake.

Cas thrashed in his sleep, he was screaming now.

“Cas! Wake up, it’s okay!” Dean cried, “I’m here, it’s just a dream.”

Cas’s eyes shot open, the feeling was back, stronger than ever. Something bad was going to happen soon. He scrambled out of bed and fell on the floor.

“Cas, babe, what’s wrong?” Dean rushed to his side.

“Dean!” Cas cried, “You’re okay!”

“Of course, I’m okay,” Dean said, holding Cas tightly, “What happened?”

“You were covered in blood and you were screaming in pain, and I couldn’t do anything, I saw you, but I couldn’t,” Cas’ emotions took over and he buried his face in Dean’s chest and wept. Dean held him and stroked his back softly while the sobs racked Cas’ body.

“It’s okay, we’re okay,” Dean comforted.

They stayed that way until Cas’ sobs subsided and turned into gentle snores. Dean carefully picked up the angel and laid him on the bed, he protectively wrapped an arm around him and slowly drifted off to sleep. Unbeknownst to Dean, Cas had woken. He laid there staring straight ahead at the wall as an uneasy feeling settled over him and stayed.

 

* * *

 

“Wake up, Cas!” Dean screamed.

Cas didn’t move.

_The demon revealed an angel blade and aimed for Dean. Cas instinctively threw himself in front of Dean. The demon had fatal accuracy and the blade pierced Castiel’s chest. Everything went in slow-motion; Cas watched as the demon’s shocked expression turned to one of glee as it realized what had happened, he heard Dean yell his name, he felt the ground meet his knees as he fell. His vision began to darken._

* * *

 

Dean yelled in a mix of fury and anguish, he ran towards the demon, knife in one hand, and grappled him to the ground. He punched the demon’s jaw repeatedly until its mouth was gushing blood. Suddenly the demon flipped him and the knife was thrown from his hand just out of reach. The demon was pummeling his face with its fist. Dean clenched his jaw and concentrated on getting the knife back, he stretched out his fingers and finally clasped the hand in his hand. The demon grabbed his own knife, brought it down hard on Dean’s stomach. Dean screamed in agony and there was a slicing sound and the demon looked surprised before howling in pain. Dean pulled his knife out and rolled the dead demon off of him. He crawled weakly over to Cas.

“No,” he gasped as he saw the blood pooling around Cas, “no, no, no.”

He checked for a pulse; he felt nothing.

“Cas!” he yelled, “Baby, come on, you can do this!” he choked on the tears that spilled freely.

“Wake up, Cas,” Dean screamed.

Cas didn’t move.   

Dean desperately tried to staunch the bleeding from the Angel’s chest, “Wake up! You can’t leave me, Cas,” Dean cried.

He wrapped his arms around his waist and sobbed. Memories flashed before him, small moments that would stay with him forever, the way Cas looked when he gave him a flower shop, how he tasted when they kissed at sunrise in the Grand Canyon, the cute way he’d grumble whenever Dean woke him up for a hunt. Dean let out a sob and clutched him tightly, just like he would whenever Cas had a nightmare, only now it was Dean who needed comforting.

“I need you,” Dean whispered.

  
  



End file.
